half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 LM You might want to delete the LM article, there's nothing on it (and is it actually a character?). --Donovan-j-charlie 00:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Same with Otis Laurey. --Donovan-j-charlie 01:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::And with A.M.G. --Donovan-j-charlie 01:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Check the histories. They are very new pages made by Klow and knowing him they will be filled very soon. Though he should have put the construction templates on them, tsk tsk!--YabbaMyIcing 03:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry guys, it's WIP. Let me handle it, they will be filled soon. Klow 14:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) G-Man Klow,i noticed in Half-Life:Day One,that if you shoot G-Man at that point when you see him ,where you first see and kill Houneyes,if you shoot him,will run away.Is this an bug,an easter egg?,and in it's animations,it named "run". Parccat 09:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Please don't add unrelated messages to existing conversations, it confuses things. Just start a new one. Anyway I didnt notice that, I'll have a look. Klow 14:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Separating some articles I would realy like to make a single article talking about the HECU medic, HECU Engeneir, and basic solider.B-MAN 13:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I really don't know. We have already merged the Overwatch Soldiers. Klow 14:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) If you allow me to, I will create 2 diferrent articles : 1st : HECU Medic 2nd : HECU Engenier And can you check the following pages? 1.Satchel Charge 2.Laser Tripmine Thanks for answering fast. B-MAN 18:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) My opinion, I don't think we should separate them. I don't think there is enough information to make decent separate articles for the HECU classes. And I think for people who are coming here to find specific information it will just be more confusing than helpful.--YabbaMyIcing 18:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it's a good idea either. If you want to create an article for one class, you have to create one for them all, which are informal and redundant, and mostly just different models. And why do you want me to "chek" those weapon pages?... Klow 19:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::And no offense, but I'd rather not expand the numbers of articles for cleanup. Klow 19:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I finished adding the HUD icons for Opposing Force's weapons check it out. I hope i willl do the same for Half-Life 2 Weapons. B-MAN 01:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good, but if you continue to use the information template so carelessly, I'll delete all pictures and block you. I'm really tired of having to pass all the time after you. Klow 08:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I fixed the templates of the images and I hope it will be better next time. B-MAN 11:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really see how it is fixed. You just don't read the instructions. Klow 14:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I am Hopeless!! HOPELESS!!! Give me a link to the instructions, please. PS : Nice work for the new template images, they are awsome. ::You forgot to sign! And all the instructions you misunderstand so much are on the upload page. You can't miss them. Why don't you draw inspiration on existing images instead. A good example is sometimes very useful. Klow 18:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page Broken Klow, at least for me, the new Main Categories thing has broken the page for me. Things are spilling out of it and rearranging everything else. I'm strapped for time, but I will take a look at fixing it if you don't get this right away.--YabbaMyIcing 18:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I pulled out my inner code monkey and I fixed it. I hope it looks good for you as well but I had to move things, the template was literally shattered for me.--YabbaMyIcing 18:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I guess you are using IE? It works fine in Firefox, but I can't make it work properly in IE. And those ugly ads don't help. Klow 18:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Could you come on Steam? Klow 18:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure I'll get on, and no I am using Firefox as well.--YabbaMyIcing 18:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Tactical Map image Hey Klow do you have any images of the tactical map? Malekron 22:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :No, only Cooper dead next to it. It's true that its addition could be good. Klow 23:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Also should there be an image of a female black op disappearing for the Cloaking device?Malekron 00:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, although I played in hard mode, tbh. Klow 00:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Borealis pic tbh? Ok... but I found out that there are 2 characters by the names of David and Reg in the blueprints of the Borealis. Right above BOREALIS. Malekron 00:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Damn how come you cannot display an image properly after all your time here? And if you don't know what "tbh" means, just Google it, for christ sake! Anyway it's interesting although I remember seeing now; maybe we'll know more in Ep3. Klow 00:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Cut content of Uprising Hey Klow should there be an article about how the Uprising was in Half-Life 2 beta? Malekron 14:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Why an article? Do we ever do that way? No. It should be covered on the existing Uprising page, although theres not much to say and it's very hard to have good pics, since without the missing scripted sequences, empty maps are pointless, unless they are remade. Klow 15:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Scientists picture I saw something strange.... In this picture, ,the last guy,looks like G-Man,though it may be only an coincident.Parccat 17:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Please start a new topic when you change the subject. This silly theory is very old. Just read the picture description. It's "Slick", or Scientist04. All four model are represented on that pic, two of which are Eli ("Luther") and Kleiner ("Walter"), the other being "Slick and "Einstein". Klow 17:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) "Higher Standard of Quality" Hey Klow, Is it possible that something could be implemented for articles that require cleanup? In many cases, i'm not sure what exactly i need to clean up, since most of them seem ok yet they have the template. Any ideas? JgcxCub 11:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Their issues may vary: *Their layout must be messed up and/or incomplete and the official must be applied. *Spelling mistakes, bad phrasing, word redundancy, use of the second person, bad use of paragraphs (too much or not enough) *Pictures not arranged properly *Picture coverage incomplete *Irrelevant material, such as useless trivia (users tend to add pointless trivia instead of adding real content or fixing articles that need to be) :I know it's not really what you asked, but that might help reducing your confusion. It's true that it should be mentioned in each article, and for that I should adapt the template, but often when I add it the article it's just a complete mess from beginning to end. Anyway if you feel that articles are clean and that the template should be removed, tell me (give me a list if their are a lot), and I'll review them and make them safe/good/featured depending on their size and content. Klow 11:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC)